Structured light projectors and high resolution cameras are powerful tools in computational photography, computer vision and systems which enable human-computer interaction. Recently both components (projector and camera) have become widely available in mobile devices (for example Samsung Beam). Various physical, technological and aesthetic limitations of current projectors require that their optical axis be aligned along the length of the body of a mobile device such as a smart phone. In contrast to this the useful optical axis of front and back facing cameras are aligned perpendicular to this axis.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.